


【斯哈SSHP】Vibrations of Tooth  悸动之齿

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 抖S牙医斯（属性隐藏极深）  X  抖M社畜哈
Relationships: Severus·Snape/Harry·Potter
Kudos: 23





	【斯哈SSHP】Vibrations of Tooth  悸动之齿

**Author's Note:**

> 文中涉及一切医疗操作及医疗知识不可视为科学依据。

Harry最近感觉牙齿有点不舒服。  
牙齿上的病痛与身体的其他部位不一样，这种从牙神经作用的痛觉温和且绵密，影响不了日常，但是时常在夜深人静的时刻令他辗转反侧。他刷完牙在镜子面前张大了嘴，洁白坚硬的高度钙质组织整齐排列，他拿舌尖舔了一舔，却发现分不清究竟具体是哪颗牙齿在发作。  
难道是长了智齿吗？  
Harry疑惑，但是他记得自己两边上排的智齿正常生长，并未对自己造成什么影响才一直留着。而去年自己才拔掉了长在右边下排最内部的那颗横向阻生，Hermione还称赞它为“教科书中殿堂级别难度的标准阻生牙”。左边的阻生牙同样，是两年前拔掉的。被Snape拔掉的。  
啧，怎么又想到了那位令人畏惧的牙医先生？Harry拿水泼了泼脸，强迫自己从一夜未能安稳成眠的恍惚中清醒，拿毛巾擦干了脸，但湿哒哒的额发还在淌水。他简单地拿手往后一捋，露出俊秀挺拔的五官之后拿定型水喷了两下，镜子中黑发绿眼的男孩对着他露出一个阳光而又开朗的笑容。

“Harry！”他回神，发现秋·张拿着一叠资料在他面前挥手，“你最近没睡好吗？”她关切地问。  
“不，挺好的。”Harry下意识地回应，“怎么了？”  
“你们上次递交的材料…”秋·张将鬓角的头发往耳后一别，耳垂上的珍珠耳饰发出圆润的光芒。  
秋·张是隔壁部门的业务经理，是一位中国籍的女性，业务能力极强，似乎对Harry抱有什么好感。许多人都看出来了，Ron就劝Harry不要犹豫，“她笑起来那么有魅力！你总不能让人家女孩子先开口吧？”但是他最近被这牙痛折磨的精神不济，连工作上的事情都有些力不从心，何况是其他的方面。  
“…明天晚上我这里有两张歌剧魅影的门票，你愿意跟我一起去观看吗？”Harry知道亚洲人的含蓄，这对于秋·张而言似乎已经拼尽了她所有的勇气。  
对着那一双含着期盼的眼睛Harry觉得自己不应该拒绝。  
“我在Snape医生那里有了预约，我恐怕现在已经来不及更改了。”Harry不知道自己是怎么一回事。他看着对方失望的眼神在想着自己刚刚在想什么。  
“没关系，”秋·张努力克制自己的情绪，“最近公司内部在就医方面提供了一些福利，你或许到时候可以拿着单据来报销一部分的费用。”Harry现在在对方勉强的笑容中真的有点想要穿越到两分钟前打晕自己。  
他维持笑容不变，“真是太感谢你了。”  
于是现在的问题来了，自己真的要再见到那一位令人畏惧的牙医先生了。他心里有些沉甸甸的悔意在上涌，一个谎言需要用无数的谎言来弥补，这句话无论放在什么时候都是没有错的。

他在前台登记的时候看到Draco，对方是一个人来的，虽然对外宣称预约制，但是总有一些关系能够轻易占用医生的私人时间。Harry靠着自己妈妈的名义，而Draco靠着他爸爸与Snape的私交。  
值班的小护士问他们你们谁先，他们相互露出一个虚伪的笑容推让。  
“我晚上没有别的安排了，我可以晚点。”最终Draco在他的推让下先一步进入了诊室，Harry坐在外面的椅子上恍惚，原来当初一见面就会抢次序的两个男孩终于也变得如此陌生。  
自己两年没有过来，也就两年没能见到Draco，他不知道如果自己与对方没有这两年内的生疏，是否就会在问候的态度上有所不同，比如更为熟捻一点之类的，而不是带着生硬的微笑。  
他也说不清自己为什么要推让，如果自己理直气壮地像是以往一样要抢着进门，是否Draco也会露出熟悉的傲慢的微笑用他特有的高超的语言技艺问候明里暗里挤兑自己。Harry痛心疾首地发现自己居然开始怀念与这个小混蛋争锋相对的日子。  
他的思绪兜兜转转就是不肯绕到再晚一点需要会面的另一位主角身上。就像是他不愿意提早一点进去接受自己的医生的会诊。  
我只是讳疾忌医。谁能不怕牙医呢？Harry为自己的逃避心安理得找了一个借口，就像是此刻的紧张都是源于那些在口腔内搅弄的冰冷器械一样。  
“该你了，Potter。”Draco出来之后，故意撞了一下他的肩膀，像是小时候一直以来做的那样。  
Harry下意识地瞪了他一眼，等他反应过来的时候，对方已经走到出大门，弯腰进入司机刚好开来的车。Harry从他的背影里看出了几分的得意洋洋。Harry失笑，他想起小时候第一次见到这个家伙的场景，趾高气昂地说自己什么都不怕，结果进去没有一会就哭的比谁都大声。反而是在外面等候的自己，被Draco的哭声吓得眼含泪包，进去之后却被Snape的眼神瞪得憋了回去。  
他踩着回忆的脚步走进诊室，忐忑的心情也忘掉了几分，也随之忘记了自己来这里是为了干什么。  
穿着白大褂的男人背对着他，看着是在洗手，Harry不用看也知道对方洗的多一丝不苟，他见过男人扯下医用的橡胶手套之后是如何将一根一根手指放在水下冲洗，水流从指缝划过，最终在手上留下几颗残留的水珠之后，再慢慢干涸不见。  
“我以为Granger的治疗技术也不错？”Snape没有转身，他将水龙头关掉之后慢条斯理地将手上残余的水迹在烘干机底下烘干。  
“呃，我想是的，”Harry不知道自己现在是否应该像一个患者一样自觉地坐到那张供人仰躺的椅子上，一旦他坐上去，就意味着自己释放了接受治疗的讯号，他还不想这么快开始，“毕竟她当初在牙科的成绩最好。”  
Snape转身，Harry忽然感到一阵心悸。他还是没变。  
牙医先生穿着一身的白大褂，它并不修身，但是如果配合底下一双由于穿着西裤而从视觉上更为修长的双腿来看，那么这身衣服就像是忽然被注入了灵魂一样令人心动。我怎么能够不为他着魔呢？Harry着迷地想。  
“外行人只知道依凭量化的数字去判断能力，却不懂得口腔科学里骨骼与神经本身就已经是一门精密学科，而医疗这一严格的技艺也永远无法被你们外行人所准确评价。真是受够了尔等无知的蠢笨者对自己身体的忽视之后还期待它能够对自己作出正确的反馈。”男人在说话之间已经走到了Harry的面前，而随着距离的逐渐拉近，Harry越发感到心脏有力的跳动。  
“哪里不舒服？”Snape站在他的面前，Harry抬头，医疗室内冷白惨淡的逆光里他看不见对方的表情。  
“牙痛，很长一段时间了。”他说不清自己究竟哪颗牙不舒服，只好就这样讲。  
Snape用挑剔的眼神，“Hermione·Granger看来无法全然抚慰你的痛苦，无论肉体还是精神。”  
“我们只是普通朋友。”Harry不知道对方说的话究竟是什么意思，但是还是下意识地辩驳了一声，但话一说完就开始后悔。这种欲盖弥彰反而将他暴露的更为明显。  
“…你的脸为什么这么红？”Snape观察了一下最后这位病人的脸色，换了个话题。  
“啊，是吗？”Harry窘迫地伸手摸了一把自己的脸，的确是烫的出奇，“大概是比较闷吧。”  
“张嘴。”Snape才不信他的鬼话。  
Harry乖乖地照做。男人不知道什么时候又带上了医用的橡胶手套，Harry能够感到对方的手捏住了他的下巴，但只有温度，没有肌肤的触感。  
他张开了嘴，凉气就好像找到了一个去处往里面钻，他不安地动了动舌头，却又在下一秒将舌根下压，好让对方看的更清楚一点。口镜与镊子探入，抵在他的舌面上，镊子冰冷地贴住他的牙龈，在红肿的高热里带来暂时的抚慰。但是还不够。  
“接下来我要开始对你进行探诊。”Snape将镊子放在旁边的铁盘里，发出轻轻的金属磕碰声，他显然只是出于医者的职业素养才对他进行告知。  
尖锐细长的探针顺着牙面进入牙龈，在被牙龈紧紧包裹的部位戳弄着。那里极为敏感，冰冷的针头逡巡，他张着嘴，眼里泛着泪，朦胧婆娑地看着被透明面罩隔绝的男人如何用那种不为所动的表情检视进入他身体内部的起点。  
Snape看得到他牙根红肿的一片，健康的口腔是近红的深粉，但这位久违的病人却不管是嘴唇还是牙根，都泛出近似血色的红。  
牙医先生放开Harry，忽然摘下自己的手套在对方的额头和耳后摸了一把，Harry被这一举动惊得睁大了双眼，而Snape只是若有所思地盯着他说，“你发烧了。”  
我发烧了？Harry犹疑地摸了摸自己的额头，却没有发觉哪里有高温的迹象。  
“发烧的人永远没有自觉。”Snape又摸了一下Harry的额头，这一次停留的时间久了一点，对方的温度的确比自己更低一点，Harry现在真的觉得被触碰的那块肌肤简直要烧起来。  
Snape拿出一根口含式温度计，拿酒精擦了擦，等了一会，“含着。”  
Harry乖顺地张嘴叼过，无视对方对他不愿伸手来接的行为的指责眼神，将体温计的一头含入嘴里。  
含着。这台词真是令人想入非非。他在心里“哇哦”一声。  
“熬夜？”Snape坐到他对面发问，摆出一副问诊的正经姿态。  
Harry想了一会，他不知道这要怎么判断。他向来是有规律的作息，但最近半个月来他的牙根忽然发痛，将夜晚的他温柔包裹。每逢睡意降临，痛觉便开始剧烈发作，他试图用人类对睡眠的深层渴求去覆盖这种坚硬组织内部的作乱，却发现痛意像是从灵魂层层叠叠包裹的内部渗出。说来离奇，止痛片竟也无故失效。他按照剂量吞服了两颗，本该解救他于水火的药效却也攻不破这疼痛的牢笼，于是他只能放任自己的思绪去勾勒那个伴随牙痛而出现的形象。只有这样，痛苦所内含的不安叫嚣才慢慢被安抚。  
但是也奇怪异常，在见到这个男人的那一刻，那一种绵密的痛意就消失了，或许医生的存在本身就是最好的止痛药。  
他含着体温计，含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声，是对Snape询问的回应，也是对自己心意的狼狈确认。  
Snape得到一个自己意料中的答案，嘴角勾出一个嘲讽的笑意，“年轻人…”他咀嚼着一些字眼，在被听闻之前就吞进腹腔。  
Harry支着耳朵半天等不到对方未竟的言语，疑惑地抬头却在下一刻嘴里的体温计被抽走，他看着男人在未有带上手套的时候就捏上了自己含住的那端，皱着眉头看了起来。  
他觉得自己整个人都要烧起来了，无措且慌乱地擦掉体温计被抽走时带出的点点口水，隐秘的欢愉在阻止他提醒对方这一回事。  
“37.8℃，难以置信你竟然在这样的状态下活蹦乱跳半个月，”Snape确认数字，“果然只是普通朋友才会如此放任你糟践自己的身体。”Harry没有想到对方现在提及刚刚的话题。  
Harry不由得在心里对远方的女性友人说了句抱歉，因为这种对于自己亲密友人的指责里暗含的对自己的重视在他内心深处激起悄然的欢欣鼓舞。  
青年不由分说地被带到另一个房间，银绿配色很明显就是男人自己平时的休息区域。不同于诊室内冰冷的灯光，Snape点亮台灯，柔和光线顿时铺满室内。这种侵入他人私密空间的窥探，令Harry感到十分满足。  
男人让他坐着等会，蹲着就在放置药品的医药柜里翻找了起来。Harry望着那由于动作而在西裤包裹下更显轮廓的肌肉沉迷自己的幻想，他怎么能这么好看。穿着制服来上我也好，让我跪在他的跟前吻他的脚也好，他为什么不能够察觉我的牙痛来自灵魂的腐坏？  
“喝掉，睡一觉。”他乖乖接过男人递过来的白色药片与开水，一口饮入像是奥丁喝下了智慧之泉，以为无上智慧能够洞察情爱的本质，能够超脱人世的无尽苦海。  
他摇摇摆摆地想要爬上那张很明显是整个房间里唯一的床铺，却被Snape拦下，“睡沙发。”他不客气地命令。  
“我不能睡床上吗？”Harry被他搞糊涂了。  
“难道你还想上我的床？”Snape似笑非笑，Harry在他的注视下涨红了脸。  
他不知道对方有没有意识到这种措辞上的问题，但是这种一语双关又让他觉得自己有一种被扒光了衣服接受检阅的荒谬感。  
Harry原本以为自己会因为Snape在身边而兴奋得睡不着，但是在充满了Snape的气息的毛毯的包裹下他竟然很快地入眠了。

  
他第一次见到Snape是莉莉带着他去的。  
那时候他还很小。  
穿着白大褂的男人看起来很严肃，但是他在看向自己的妈妈的时候，眼里却泄出了几丝的温柔。  
和爸爸看妈妈的眼神很像。但是还是不一样的。爸爸看妈妈的眼神更为热烈，而妈妈会以同样的眼神回望爸爸。  
但是这个穿着白大褂的男人看妈妈的时候更为温柔与内敛。不经意之间还带着丝丝的克制与疼痛。  
他其实那时候不懂这么多，都是后来慢慢发现的。  
Harry在这里第一次碰到Draco的时候，对方骄傲地挺着胸膛夸口，一个Malfoy绝不畏惧。还让Harry当自己的小弟。  
但是这一联盟在Draco的鬼哭狼嚎与Harry坚强地走出诊疗室之后宣告瓦解。  
两人基本都是定期就诊，这样算来，也有了十几年的交情。  
当然，Harry一直都是不喜欢过来的。有谁会喜欢到口腔医生的诊疗室报到呢？无论是消毒水的味道、冰冷的或者是高速旋转而发出滋滋声的口腔器械、还是关于牙齿产生的一切疼痛，有谁能够对此感到愉悦？  
他在睡梦中发出不适的哼哼，感觉有一双手温柔摸过他的额头，用酒精擦拭了他位于耳后、脖子和腋下的淋巴，使他不致迷失于梦中世界。他像是找到依靠一样将脸颊在对方手心蹭了两下，又沉沉睡去。

态度发生转变，没有什么契机。非要说的话，大概只能归因为青春期的悸动？Harry不知道如此形容是否合适。毕竟Snape一直是那个Snape，而他却不一定还是那个自己。  
平安的岁月令他肉体健康成长，可思想却无法被塑造成积极向上的轮廓，尤其在夜深人静，不知几次与智齿突破牙龈的疼痛相伴而来的还有欲望的悸动。他浑身汗湿从疼痛的旖旎大梦醒来，古怪与荒诞交织成梦境的色彩。他大口呼吸，却无法压抑自己越疼痛越兴奋的体质属性。  
事情终于开始失控同样发生在与Snape这个男人交锋的过程中。非要说的话其实只发生在Harry想象中的与以Snape的形象出现的疼痛的对抗中。  
怎么会有人因为疼痛而兴奋呢？他无数次头疼地面对顶起的器官，与自己相对无言。莉莉只知道他备受智齿生长的困扰，于是下了死命令要他尽早就医。Snape明显也被打过招呼。在Harry一脸不情愿地张开嘴时，对方拿着同形象一样冰冷的器械贴上他包裹着逐渐生长的渴望的上牙龈时，Harry惊恐地发现那些关于疼痛与欲望的交织终于开始具象化。化为了一个穿着白大褂西装裤的男人在冷冷瞪视他的模样。  
他拒绝了要拔掉上面的智齿的建议，因为毕竟长出来还算正常，Snape也不强迫他，只是说智齿是无用的。Harry笑着回应不要白费了自己遭这么多的罪。Snape不置可否，不知是针对他的回答还是他的笑容。  
如果从功能上说，Harry承认智齿是无用的。很奇怪，明明与其他的牙齿在构造上无差，却在使用价值上被如此贬损。世人多傲慢，连自己的器官组织都不愿放过。牙齿是用来进食的工具，宗教里将人的恶行分为七种罪过，别人的牙齿咀嚼暴食，而自己的智齿吞吃色欲。他被自己的想法所逗笑，笑着笑着又有点想哭。但是他也坦然接受，毕竟他是在一个充满爱的家庭成长，对自己的悦纳向来不是一件难事。唯有一点求不得。  
最终让他决定逃避与割舍的也依然是发生在智齿上。正如Hermione为之叹服的、潜藏于他两边颌骨之中的横生智齿，如果不及时拔除就将挤压、甚至压碎前面的牙齿，这一次再也没有让他留存的余地。他拖了很久，反正牙齿的生长比欲望缓慢，只可惜无法被安抚与遏制。他终究屈服于不可忽视的症状，再次向男人张开了嘴。  
不管如何，无用的疼痛与欲望总是要向正常的生活所退让。他以为说服了自己。但是在麻药发挥药效之后的那一刻，他觉得无知无觉的不是那块组织与肌肉，反而是心上被开了一个不会疼痛的洞。他张到最后嘴都酸了，眼睛无意识地盯着Snape。他知道自己现在这个样子一定很难看，嘴巴的另一边上还挂着一条管道吸出他多余的血沫与口水，口腔内的肌肉被切开，露出森白骨骼与令他寝食难安的根源。他听得到机器运作的声音，那令他怵然，于是他努力地控制自己的舌头不要乱动，却还是几次舔到了男人的手指。  
Snape不知是不是因为忍无可忍，捏了他的舌尖一下。其实这个动作有点过了，但是Harry知道对方只将自己当作从小看到大的孩子来对待。他感觉得到那颗尚未见过天日的智齿正在被切割，细碎的钙质粉末本应无味，Harry却觉察出几分苦。  
直到带血的碎齿被拔出，“铛”地一下敲在金属容器内，像是替未曾开始又无疾而终的情感敲响的丧钟。至此，他真切地意识到自己的嘴里将有一块空落落的部位会在未来的平静生活中不经意间散发幻痛。他在这与牙痛的博弈中快要分不清爱与痛的界限，它们都虚无缥缈无可捉摸。Snape正在为他进行缝合、淋上消炎的药水，就连最后注视他的动作都一丝不苟。

Harry余光看见桌上被拔除的碎牙，像极了洁白的爱意从自己的身体里被血淋淋地拔除。他被塞上一团棉花咬着，忽然一股委屈涌上心头，忍不住开始落泪。Snape诧异，却被青年一把搂住腰嚎啕大哭，说不出话也止不住泪。Snape看在对方如此凄惨的份上，勉为其难原谅他弄脏了自己的衣服。Harry不知道也无暇顾及对方此刻想着什么，只是告别的仪式感需要见证。  
只是他从此之后就绕着这里走，害怕对方从上一次的怪异里觉察出什么，也怕假寐的自己再一次被痛觉唤醒。

Snape坐在旁边的椅子上捧着书本。心思却不在书本上。  
他想起几年前那个此刻躺在沙发上脸上泛着高热的红的青年的模样。年轻人向来无从顾及与掩饰自己的表情与眼神。他的对头娶了自己的恋慕对象可他的儿子却似乎对自己怀有异样感情。  
他不能说无动于衷，却也基本心如止水。其实他还发现对方似乎有点受虐的倾向。这才是真正让他啼笑皆非的所在。选择成为医生并非当真怀有济世之慈悲，只不过在医患关系中，医者如上帝，赐病患予安宁或疼痛。这是他在这个世界上为数不多能够全然掌控的领域。他的所学不但深而广，去临床外科挥舞手术刀、攻克人类医学史上一座座疑难杂症的高峰犹未不可。  
医院的院长邓布利多拿着他的履历，上下看了两眼给出评价，心无怜悯者不可掌握生杀予夺之权。他对此并无怨怼或者不满，或者说是他全心全意臣服于这个睿智老人的意志之下，能够一眼看穿他的人不多，而他需要镣铐与枷锁。只是偶有遗憾于无可慰藉。  
他看着这个孩子从小长大，他记忆里还存着对方要哭不哭的模样，直到他看到这个孩子在那张椅子上被疼痛折磨的头晕目眩而勃起的样子。探出的舌尖如蛇，总要在他的心上狠狠咬一口。他的威势忽然发作，教导他将青年从苦难的深渊里救赎，但是他才发现自己没有可以告慰心灵的祷言。他做不到。

Harry醒来。他迷蒙地睁开双眼，看见Snape坐在他对面翻看着什么。  
他惊讶地发现对方不再是一如他印象中的白大褂的形象，上面是深色的衬衫，鼻梁上也架起一副金丝边框的眼镜，整个人更显得深沉与内敛。  
不妙啊。Harry绝望地感到自己心里死掉的形象开始复苏，肆意生长。  
他咳了两声，Snape被他的动静所惊动，抬手又摸了摸他的体温，嘲讽多于宽慰，“年轻人的身体果真不同，耐…的很。”Harry觉得自己一定是还没睡醒，那个语焉不详的形容词被他下意识忽略或者说不敢深思地抛诸脑后。  
他从沙发上坐起身，发现自己衬衫的扣子被解得半开，原本降温了的脸又红了起来。他默默盯着桌上没有收拾完的酒精棉，自己将扣子一颗一颗地系起来。  
“我是不是睡了很久？”Snape听到他的发问，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“我不会牺牲我的睡眠时间来成全一位不爱惜自己身体的病人，”他话语里的指责快要溢出，“不过两个小时而已。”  
Harry以为自己醒来已经是深夜。他掏出自己的手机看了一眼，七点半。隔绝阳光的房间令人失去时间概念。  
他想了半晌，“我的牙齿…”  
“自己找时间过来洗个牙，你的牙齿没有问题。”Snape看他收拾好自己，漫不经心地抛出一句，“就算喜欢疼痛，也没有问题。”  
Harry直到被请出诊所还没反应过来那句话是什么意思，他看着男人的背影消失在自己的视野里。  
他忽然发现，Snape没有给他开可以报销的单据。明天该怎么去应付秋·张呢？不过这一次，Harry觉得自己可以毫不心虚地以洗牙的名义拒绝对方的下一次邀约了。如果爱与痛能够将人与人之间联结，那肉体的存在不再是灵魂之间相触的阻隔。或许这一场突如其来的牙痛是命运无意间降下的神谕，指引他填补牙槽的空缺。黑夜笼罩，他知，疼痛或于过往无处安放，但于来日犹可寄托。


End file.
